systemstrikefandomcom-20200215-history
Catherine Catalina
Catherine Catalina was born on the 31st day of the 2nd month in 6E 253. She is currently 39 years of age, and married to her forced husband, John Southerns. She also a forced son named Hura Southerns She was voice acted by Jessica Osborne History Born in the purple forest in Sydonia, her family abandoned her in inner-city Grove Street, where she was raised on the streets. She joined the Lenusian Brotherhood, where she, and all of her gang-members, would murder any Joolian person. At the age of 23, she was arrested, and was faced with either 100 years in jail, execution, or forced to join the military. She was caught once before, and was forced into a marriage at the age of 20, and forced to adopt his child named Hura. She rarely was seen at home after that. The senate chose her to be forced to join the High Rank Academy. She was then forced to be a Major, and lead a squad of all females into the Pirate Skirmishes. In 6E 276, during the Pirate Skirmishes, she was sent to the starfiend base. After a month of waiting for a post, she was sent for the Jool System. After being sent, she spent the rest of the war raiding pirate bases in the Joolian Asteroid belts. She destroyed a total of 213 pirate bases, 122 of which were from the Hema-Titans--A group of mercenary pirates. After the 4 year long conflict was over, she went back into the Lenus system, and begged the senate to release her, or atleast promote her. She was forced to keep her rank, and stay at the Starfiend base. In 6E 288, she was then assigned to go along with Davin Hue to the Joolian System, to make the Joolian System safer, and attack the PCL head on. Second Galactic War She boarded Davin Hue's A-1 Death March on the 23rd day of the First Month. She was assigned the role as Technology Specialist. 15 days into the journey to Jool, she was spotted by Davin Hue, and was taken in as an apprentice, being seen as a "Little Girl." After the trip to Jool, she rushed Davin Hue to the medical room on the SunCorp Refueling Station, after the Deathmarches shot at eachother. She waited in the mess hall, and was flirted with two burly guys. She demonstrated her skills, and not just "good looks" (Appealing the feminists). She then waited in the Waiting Lobby Room, but then had to rush Davin to an escape pod with Corporal Smith. Catalina opted to take the next one with the rest of the crew. Her escape pod landed on the Planet Jool, right in the heart of The Joolian Capitalist People's Republic (JCPR). Catalina then helped take over an abandoned base, and helped renovate it to be a stealthy hideout for the GFE soldiers. It was during this time that Catalina fought against the JCPR and became a major component of the JCPR section of the war. After meeting up with Davin at the base, she followed him in his adventures, and went up to Cyra for the discovery of the Markers. When the markers were discovered, she helped defend from the PCL, but was captured, and broken out shortly after by Scott Manley, and John Paul Jones. She went back to the JCPR right after this, and continued fighting. After Davin got back from his election bid, she helped him take attempt to assassinate the leader of the JCPR, and became his campaign manager, figuring out everything poll-wise. Davin built great trust for Catalina, and was well liked by everyone at this point. After the start of the rebellion, she was captured in Sydonia with her ex-PCL sniper friend, and was tortured by Loyalist Generals. They wanted to know why she was so well trusted, and this conflict quickly became the focus point of Davin, causing mass destruction of anything GFE loyalist related. Catalina was broken out of jail, the toughest jail in all of the galaxy. She went back to being Davin's manager, and right-hand-woman. Alongside the general she had worked with against the JCPR, she looked over and strategized battles for her troops. She became feared by both the PCL and the GFE for her wits and perseverance. Catalina worked with insiders to help Davin get to presidency, and after Riannon became president, she used her massive momentum to help fight off the PCL in Jool, only to be at the final battle. During the final battle, she commanded a Deathmarch ship that was destroyed. Category:Galactic Federation Empire Category:Characters